


Uncovered

by rainarchives



Series: Relationship and Character Studies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Study, Sexting, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainarchives/pseuds/rainarchives
Summary: Tsukishima:You’re the Earth and I’m your moon, together we have a connection that runs farther back than that of our ancestors. A love that runs so deep in our veins I could not imagine my life without you.04/05/2015 02:38Kuroo:A dog’s tail swishes when it’s happy, but I’m a black cat, whose tail will wrap itself around your waist, pull you close so I can pepper kisses up and down your face to show just how much I love you.31/05/2015 23:07
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Relationship and Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki relationship studyyyyyyy leggooooooooooo
> 
> also check out my twitter (@tobioluvclub) if you like this

Tsukishima Kei was the type of person that could do things. You see, “things” was a very broad term, and regardless of it having a multitude of meanings, it was perfect to describe what Tsukishima could do. 

He could belt out every single lyric to “Helpless” from Hamilton, wishing that one day he could be Elizabeth Schuyler where he could be so helplessly in love with someone he would meet for the first time. He could write poetry, narratives, and various other prose that held so much emotion that many questioned if he was a professional with the way his words would flow in such a magical and enchanting way, luring in readers like moths to a lamp. He could draw like his life depended on it; landscapes, cartoons, realism, all of it he could—and would—make into a beautiful centerpiece, so extravagant it could replace the most famous of artworks. He could destroy Ennoshita (the running champion at Karasuno) in every single League of Legends match they played, and was also a total Boss— _yes that capital ‘B’ was very necessary_ —at OSU! and could single handedly put an end to Sugawara’s winning streak. He was great at studying, and was able to spend hours on end working through mathematical problems that were comprised of various symbols, letters and numbers, or in Hinata’s words—that Tsukishima would like to believe meant—“utter nonsense”. (Although he couldn’t be sure because his exact words weren’t really words at all, they were more like… random sounds? And random contortions of the face that _probably_ meant that he thought whatever was on Tsukishima’s paper was a total headache? Yeah, that… whatever that was). And there stands the point, Tsukishima Kei was the type of person to do _things_ —but not many people were aware of this fact. 

It was because despite all the things Tsukishima Kei did, he did them behind his closed bedroom doors, and if anyone were to meet Tsukishima, they would never realise he could do any of these things. It was because of the fact he kept these various other ‘things’ under wraps that he had never met anyone that could rival his duality. He was a cold, snarky and extremely intelligent individual by day, who was nothing but a dork that loved to game, a total sucker for musicals and had writing talent that anyone would be jealous of, by night. 

This is where Kuroo Tetsurou came in. With his infuriatingly messy bedhead, his shit-eating smirk, and his voice that screamed arrogance with every single word that left that stupid mouth of his, he could battle Tsukishima at anything and manage to be just that tiniest bit better. From blocking on the volleyball court, to his deft hand movements that made him an amazing OSU! player. From the way his silky smooth voice could sing oh-so beautifully and was as clear as day (perfect for musicals, and even more so perfect when he was able to sing ‘Satisfied’ in a way that portrayed so much emotion. It was overwhelming but in the best way possible), to the way he could solve college level calculus in a way that made it look easy to someone like Hinata—who struggled to grasp the pythagoras theorem regardless of the fact it was junior high level maths and he was in high school. It was because of all of this that Kuroo was nothing but a rather big pain in the ass. A papercut. A wooden splinter that had lodged itself between Tsukishima’s nail and the flesh. He was _annoying_. 

Months later, that didn’t change. But what did? Was it the way that his ‘infuriatingly messy bedhead’ had turned into his ‘infuriatingly _hot_ and messy bedhead’? Or perhaps it was the way they went from having nothing more than a student-teacher relation to… friends? (Could Tsukishima call them friends? Was that what they were? Or were they something more?) Maybe it was the way Tsukishima had went from leaving immediately after practice to hanging around just that little bit longer so he could walk with Kuroo back to his dorm as they chatted idly under the moonlight about various things, all alone in the dark, arms swinging in sync as their towels hung from their shoulders, soaked in sweat from the Tokyo’s summer heat. Or perhaps it was in the way they went from texting once, then twice, then everyday, every minute, every second they could.

Eventually Kuroo had gone from being a pain in the ass, to a tail that hung from him, curling around his legs, keeping the moon in his grasp. Rather than a pain in the ass, he had become a sort of comfort. That’s what cat’s tails were: soft, and warm, and curled around your legs in a way that provided a person with a sense of reassurance. ‘I’m here,’ it said. ‘I’m not leaving you,’ it said. It was what Tsukishima had gotten used to, the feeling of tenderness, the ability to just be himself and home. _Home_. What a word to describe Kuroo. Had this been three years ago, perhaps Tsukishima would have chosen a different adjective, perhaps something along the lines of bothersome, an annoyance, a scoundrel. Any one of those would fit, but by this point in time, Tsukishima had begun to find that although these words were accurate to describe Kuroo, other words that contradicted it—words such as solace, warmth and fondness—would also fit Kuroo’s character. It was a duality that could rival Tsukishima’s own. 

It was this duality that would draw Tsukishima in, much deeper than he’d ever expected to fall. It was a weird feeling—falling in love for the first time. It was intoxicating, scary, and it felt like, for once, Tsukishima had no actual control over his life. He would do anything for Kuroo, from cutting him fruit slices, to driving to the store to pick up painkillers when he was sick. If anyone knew him, they would know he wouldn’t do this for just anybody—he wasn’t considered cold and snarky for just any old reason. But Kuroo. Kuroo, who was a lion by day: a hot, sexy, and incredibly smart cat that prowled at any chance he had to make money, and a small domesticated cat by night: curling up on Tsukishima’s lap, snuggling his head everywhere he could in the cutest way possible, before he purred into Tsukishima’s ear under the moonlight. Kuroo, who had awkwardly asked whether Tsukishima would like to get a coffee with him in the _least_ suave way possible, quite the opposite of the courageous and daring lion he was during the day. (Of course Tsukishima said yes, but that was not before he teased him relentlessly over his attempts at wooing him with terrible pick-up lines Bokuto had texted him, determined to have Kuroo try them out since him and Akaashi were already together.) Kuroo, who was such a dork under the ( _supposedly_ ) smooth talker persona many people knew him by. That Kuroo has melted down the ice in his heart, knocked down the brick walls and defenses he had built all to make him fall head over heels _in love_ with anything and everything about the raven-haired boy who was only mere centimeters shorter than himself. 

There were nights they could be together, sharing kisses on the back of Kuroo’s red pickup truck under the night sky where the universe would be on their side, telling the clouds to go away and allowing the sky to showcase the beauty of the galaxies up above. Perhaps they could even spend their nights reading poetry, writing their own love poems expressing everything they felt for one another and more. Much much more. These were the nights they spent together, but when they couldn’t they would exchange affectionate texts, email each other love poems they had written during the times they were apart, and would reciprocate what the other would send with descriptions of the things they felt for another, the things they would do to one another. It had started off simple, sweet and innocent. Small moments, sentences and descriptions that would melt the hearts of any romance novel enthusiast:

**Tsukishima** : _How I yearn for your love, the one thing that keeps me going throughout the day._

19/04/2015 00:54

**Kuroo** : _Even if the world said no, I’d run away, because you’re the only one for me._

26/04/2015 04:31

**Tsukishima** : _You’re the Earth and I’m your moon, together we have a connection that runs farther back than that of our ancestors. A love that runs so deep in our veins I could not imagine my life without you._

04/05/2015 02:38

**Kuroo** : _A dog’s tail swishes when it’s happy, but I’m a black cat, whose tail will wrap itself around your waist, pull you close so I can pepper kisses up and down your face to show just how much I love you._

31/05/2015 23:07

**Tsukishima** : _I was never able to be myself with anyone, but you were my undoing. The way you are there for me reminds me of my childhood bedroom at night, so peaceful and tranquil to the point where I can relax and just be true to myself._

17/06/2015 01:45

**Kuroo** : _This side of you is so beautiful. The words you say to me are magical, sometimes I truly believe you are a fairy, so mystical and alluring, you are a being from out of this world. So much so that everyday I have to remind myself, ‘This man is yours. You hit the jackpot, Kuroo.’_

29/06/2015 03:49

It was later on in their relationship; days, after they had made love to each other for the first time that their miniature love letters would turn sinful when the mood would turn lustful under the dim lava lamp that cast a red glow upon Tsukishima’s pale skin in the confinements of his own room where he wished—oh, how he _wished_ —Kuroo was there next to him, with him, _touching_ him. 

**Tsukishima** : _I can’t forget the night we made love, the moments where your hands, cold, yet when they touched my skin they set it aflame._

31/06/2016 00:03

**Kuroo** : _Perhaps it was in the way you whispered my name under the dim lights that made me forget all the innocent childhood memories I had here as a kid. Suddenly this room is filled with you, and only you. The touches we shared that night under the ever changing colours of the LED strips was an irreplaceable feeling and I never want to experience it with anybody but you._

12/07/2016 20:48

**Tsukishima** : _The way you felt in me, it was like the stars had collided. I could see galaxies swirling before me: I was intoxicated; drunk in heaven. Not even the strongest spirit could affect me the same way you do._

23/07/2017 19:38

**Kuroo** : _Your body is so lean, so perfect. It melds with me perfectly. The dip at your waist, the arch of your back, and the way your nails scrape marks up and down my back, I love it all._

30/11/2017 00:14

**Tsukishima** : _Love is a word, but I don’t think even that could explain how strongly I feel towards you every single time you thrust into me, hitting my sweet spot._

21/12/2017 04:37

**Kuroo** : _Just you and me, in the dim moonlight that shines through my window. The feeling of you pulling me close like that of two magnets to one another, never wanting to separate, always wanting to stay close: that’s how I feel everytime you become one with me_.

04/01/2018 02:51

This was the Kuroo who could make him feel so good and so sinful, he took him to heaven before they came down from a high. This was the Kuroo who had a voice so courageous and daring, and eyes filled with lust as he eyed Tsukishima up and down. This was the Kuroo who would groan “Kei,” under his breath every time Tsukishima would trail his nails up and down his back, leaving marks that would last for days. This was the Kuroo that would leave marks up and down his body that Tsukishima would have a hard time covering them up in the morning, resulting in weird looks from his classmates as he snuck into the back of his lecture, willing not to be seen. 

This was the same Kuroo who took him to manga stores, internet cafes and the local animal shelter so they could volunteer and play with the animals that jumped about happily in their respective pens, excited to see new faces. This was the same Kuroo who allowed him to stay overnight where they would bake cookies, spilling flour everywhere as they threw it at one another before staring at the regretfully messy kitchen that they were then forced to clean up. This was the same Kuroo who he would make silly bets with, like whoever scored the highest score in OSU! would have to buy dinner. This was the same Kuroo who he spent late nights playing Metal Gear with, only to be defeated by mere seconds as they raced each other. This was the same Kuroo who cuddled him as they looked through old galleries from when they were younger and reminisce memories from all the training camps they went to together. This was the same Kuroo who he would whisper sweet nothings to, and read poetry under the bedside lamp before they fell asleep cuddling, indulging in little more than small innocent acts that expressed their love for one another. 

This was the Kuroo he fell in love with, the Kuroo he could spend nights with doing absolutely anything of the ordinary and still have the time of his life. 

This was the Kuroo who he could be free as himself. This was the Kuroo who he could do all the things he did behind closed doors, openly with. This was the Kuroo who uncovered every single part of this human being named Tsukishima, something no one had ever done before. 

This was Kuroo Tetsurou: the man Tsukishima Kei fell in love with.


End file.
